Orc
The Orcs are a race of muscular hellish creatures descended from the Demon Ogres of Brunikor after they stayed in Eidyn after the Demon-Moroitos war. There are many cults of Orcs spread across Eidyn, and other planes aswell now. Appearance Orcs are humanoid in form. They have two arms, two legs and a head. Four fingers and six toes one each hand and foot. Males stand at 7'5" on average and weigh 350 lbs, Females at 7'7" and weigh 375lbs. They have a muscular frame and are generally just a bit overweight on fat. They have a grey (Or green), thick, rubbery skin that seems to give them a good resistance to damage, but also makes them more vulnerable in hotter environments. The difference between females and males is that females have small tusks, and males have more bodily hair. On their head they have two eyes that are usually a thin purple iris surrounding a wide dark pupil, along with a wide nose, a mouth full of sharp teeth and flat, indented ears on the side of their head. Their hair is a dark shade of either green or purple (and sometimes hard to distinguish from black) and they often have a thick eyebrow, but no beard or mustache. Orcs can usually run for only a small distance to try and catch things, but make up for it in great strength. They can carry at least 25 times their weight. Orcs also mature rather quickly, at the age of 9 they are ready to produce offspring and have a lifespan of only 25 years, ending at the peak of their fitness. Culture Many misconceptions about the Orcs are that they are very brutal and generally all around evil. But this is false information. While there past is riddled with brutal wars and skirmishes, most of their culture now consists of religious cults and orders, bent on "bringing the evil from the darkness and showing them true meaning" as they say. Many of these cults have different practices and gods that they worship to great lengths, but still only occasionally go back to their brutish ways. Known Orc Cults These are the Orcish cults that are known across the planes. * Ruskoa - A cult that heavily refers to text and scrolls and usually commit good needs for others, even when they are hungry themselves. * Garkan - A cult that is bent on keeping history under track. They record everything they can get their hands on. An ancient artifact to them (of any value) is worth a thousand lifetimes in Brunikor. * Iola - A nomadic order who go around Eidyn trying to convert other people. They have many different species as members though as they base species separation on the mind. * Terhjeb - An order of Orc individuals who think that to gain entrance to the overworld one must end their life with a good sacrifice. Many Orcs go looking their whole lifetime to sacrifice themselves for another. Language Many of the Orcs have devised their own languages, but usually at least 3 or 4 members of a cult know common tongue for ease of communication. These other languages however are only known by the very few who have been close and listened carefully, as Orcs like to keep their language to themselves to speak freely and not tell others secrets when eavesdropping. Relations Demons - They hate these hordes. They despise every last bit of them, as in an Orcs eye, having horns and red skin is a depiction of evil itself. Ogres - Although descendened from the Ogres, the Orcs dislike them as they are brutish and clumsy compared to the Orcs as well as demons. Category:Races Category:Mortals